


【Thesewt】Don't Stop

by YXS05



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠BDSM⚠NC-17，纯车⚠盘点看点：羞耻语言调教不碰前端的高潮绝对服从在你身上留下我的痕迹





	【Thesewt】Don't Stop

“Thesues？唔！”Newt在半梦半醒之间被人捞起来吻到醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就着昏暗的光线看见亲吻自己的男人的脸。“又忘了？在家里怎么称呼我？”Thesues的舌从Newt的口中退出来之后，还带出了几丝银线，他的手在Newt的臀部响亮地拍了一下。

“主…主人…”Newt被这一下打得清醒了，他缩着脑袋窝进对方怀里。Theseus的身上有很浓的酒气。

“我允许你睡我的床了吗？”Theseus抬起一条腿跪上床，一只手扶着Newt的腰，另一手扯掉自己的领带随手扔到地上。“我错了…主人…”Newt讨好地直起腰搭上对方的肩膀。

“我允许你为我脱衣。”Theseus看着他凑上来的样子，笑着把手张开。Newt立刻乖巧的去解他衬衫的扣子，露出里面精壮的胸膛，当他准备去拉开裤链的时候，Theseus却制止住他想为自己脱去衣服的手，引来Newt不解的目光。

“脱你自己的。”Theseus居高临下地看着对方，Newt点点头，开始解自己的睡衣扣子。Theseus的眼神总是很火热，这让Newt的指尖不由自主的颤抖起来，解扣子的速度自然慢了下来。

“啊！”屁股上又挨了一巴掌，Newt不由得加紧了脱衣服的速度，扯掉自己的裤子之后，他完整的展现在了对方面前。“转过去。”Theseus的眼神在触碰到少年稚嫩的身体之后变的晦暗，然后他开口命令。

Newt听话的跪着转了过去，身体立刻被反向拉入了男人的怀里，灼热的指尖冷不丁捏在了他胸前的两点上。“啊！”他惊叫一声，身体下意识地一缩，就听到Theseus再次开口，“不准动。”

“是…主人…”Newt咬着下唇回答，Theseus的手在他的乳尖上肆意玩弄，把那两个小点搓地殷红发烫，细碎的吻落在Newt的肩膀上，然后男人空出一只手移动到他后面的穴口。

“自己洗干净了？”Theseus碰到温软后庭的瞬间就知道这个小家伙一定是自己清理过了，还做了初步的扩张，“这么迫不及待想要我操你？”“呜…主人…”Newt的脸因为他的话绯红不已，上下双双的刺激让他止不住的颤抖。

“让我想想，刚刚清洗你自己的时候，是不是在想我？”Theseus的语气轻轻的，如同羽毛一般落在Newt的耳侧。“是…是的…主人…啊！”Newt的声音微不可闻，然后因为胸前的手突然用力而骤然拔高了声音。

“想我操你吗？嗯？”Theseus却因为他的声音心情变好，下面的手从柜子里掏出来润滑剂，拿起来用嘴咬开盖子之后，冰凉的液体倒在Newt的脊背上。冰凉的水渍蜿蜒顺着姣好的弧度流进后勾，Newt呜咽着不敢叫出声。

“说话…奴隶。”Theseus丢开润滑剂，手指抓住了他的一个肉囊。“想…啊…想过…”Newt难堪地回答，注意力不由自主的随着男人的手部动作而分散。“哦，想过。”Theseus笑出声，“我猜你想让我用舌头顺着你的耳垂，一路舔到腰侧，想让我帮你口交是吗？”

“呜…不敢…我不敢…主人…”Newt的呼吸越来越急促，Theseus的手停在了他的腹部，只是虚虚地撑着他的身体停下了动作，让他极度难耐。

“不敢吗？那你是想让我用手来帮你？让我用指腹扫过你流水的小洞，用手掌包裹着你的勃起的肉棒给你自慰，然后吻你的肉囊吸匀它们。我猜，你还想让我插到你的后面去，是不是？”Theseus的话像魔鬼的低喃，他诱惑着圣洁的大天使，直到把他拽下高空，安逸地窝在自己怀里接受欲望的侵蚀。

“主人…呜…我受不了了…”Newt被他的话弄的涨极了，偏偏又不敢自己动手，就像全身的热量都集中在了下腹，脑袋里除了男人的声音其他的都不剩下。

“回答我的问题，奴隶。”Theseus在Newt的臀瓣上补充了一巴掌，响亮的回声带动的是Newt一声尖锐的呻吟，他的生理泪水控制不住的下流，抽噎着回答，“是…是的…主人…”

“那你是怎么想的呢？是想我把你狠狠的压在床上，拉高你的双腿盘在我的腰上，让你仰面看着我进入你把你充满的样子？还是你想跪在我的身下，像母狗一样把屁股高高翘起来，自己把两瓣掰开，把小孔献给我，求我进入你？”Theseus的手指在Newt花穴的周围打转，伴随着淫荡的语言强烈地刺激着Newt的思维。

“求您…求您进入我…”Newt被欲望高高的吊起在空中，羞耻的语言包裹着他，就像身体各处都被侵犯了一样，但却完全没有被满足。

“淫荡的奴隶啊。”Theseus张嘴咬住Newt的耳垂，舌尖在上面打转，“你是不是还想让我抱着你把你摁在墙上，让你靠着重力被肉棒一点一点打开到最深处，让我操着你的前列腺，一遍帮你抚慰前面的小东西，让我亲吻着你的乳尖，然后用力的占有你？”

“是…主人！求求您…呜…求您了…我受不了了…求…”Newt哭叫出来，头高高地扬起，拉扯出漂亮的颈部弧度，然后如同正在被进入一样剧烈的颤抖着。

“想射？”Theseus看着他性器前端不断的吐出液体，恶劣的不伸手去碰，反而是又捏回了他的乳尖。“为什么不射出来呢？”“因为…您…要您的…允许…”Newt啜泣着，断断续续地回答着对方的问题。

“真乖。”Theseus奖励了他一个吻，然后轻轻地开口，“你可以射了，我的奴隶。”伴随着这一句话的，是他骤然顶入后穴的手指，刚好精准的压迫在那片软肉上，Newt高亢地尖叫一声，尽数射了出来。

“很舒服？”Theseus看着软到在自己怀里的男人，怜爱地亲了亲他的耳尖。Newt缓慢的从高潮里回过神，羞耻地把头偏到一侧去避开对方的视线。

“不用害羞。”Theseus把他抱起来，仰面对着自己压到床上，把他的双腿高高的拉起来掰开。Newt知道对方接下来要做什么，顺从的打开了身体，在听见一阵悉悉簌簌的脱衣声之后，果然后穴触碰到了一个坚硬火热的东西。

“放松。”Theseus简短的说了一句，就缓缓的把自己送了进去。Newt感受着对方的形状将自己一寸一寸打开，难耐的扬起脖子接受着。

在送到低端之后，Theseus开始动了。男人强而有力的撞击让Newt接连不断的呻吟着，呜咽的声音满载着情欲和快乐。他反手紧拽着枕头，腿被压到胸前。每一次的深入浅出都带动肉壁的运动，啪啪的交合声盖不住他激昂的声音。

“嗯…”Theseus发出一声闷哼，射进了里面。被刺激的Newt跟随着他高叫一声，再次射了出来。Theseus好笑的看着他咬着唇扭动着的高潮，禁不住诱惑俯下身狠狠地盖住他的唇，然后就着这个姿势，还挺硬的肉刃继续运动起来。

“啊…不行…不行了…主人…”Newt的高潮余韵尚未过去，再一次的冲击让他的阴茎迅速抬起头，比上一次更猛烈的刺激逼迫他高声哭叫着，然后肉棒突然被抽离。

没等Newt反应过来，他就被完整的翻了个身跪趴在了床上，再次突然的顶入逼的他啜泣着呻吟。Theseus迅速的剥掉自己的衣服，压着他接着运动。

室内的温度在持续升高。


End file.
